A recent CDC publication made the following statement: "African American men who have sex with men (MSM) may experience higher rates of [HIV] infection than any other population in the industrialized world." Indeed, according to recent CDC estimates, one in 50 African American men are infected with the HIV virus. Of these, 37 percent were infected through same sex behavior. Furthermore, studies have consistently shown higher rates of infection among Black MSM as compared to White MSM; however many studies have also found that risk behavior may vary little between the two populations. In light of these factors, the publication called for the examination of other more complex variables. Responding to this call, the aims of this research proposal are to gain a more sound understanding of Black male sexual behavior and sexual risk for HIV infection. In particular, the research, using primarily qualitative methods, will attempt to examine further the influence of ideations and perceptions of masculinity among Black MSM on their HIV sexual risk behavior and risk perceptions. Engaging Black men through focus groups and one-on-one interviews, the research will seek to examine the interplay of masculinity and sexual identity and how this interplay affects risk perceptions and HIV sexual risk behavior in this population. [unreadable] [unreadable]